


A Family Reunion

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Sweet, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. The Sewer King captures his parents and tries to feed them to his pet alligators.





	A Family Reunion

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

''It's my parents' wedding anniversary,'' the Sewer King said to many children. He gave them his parents' address. He scowled. ''BRING MY PARENTS TO ME!'' he shouted before the children scattered. 

The Sewer King saw two alligators near his legs. He smiled. ''Pretties.'' 

Children returned with the Sewer King's terrified parents. 

The Sewer King smiled at his father. ''My pets will tear you apart like you tore my toy alligator apart years ago.'' 

The Sewer King saw his father's tears. Parents were released. He viewed his father revealing a toy alligator. He sobbed and smiled after he embraced it. 

''I'm sorry.'' 

 

THE END


End file.
